Dawn Terimidias
'Dawn Terimidias' Dawn Terimidias '''was the eldest child of the Terimidias family and the only one of them to survive the Third War. After hiding for almost a decade, Dawn has returned to Tirisfal Glades to end what the Scourge had started. Biography '''Early Life Dawn was born into the noble Terimidias family and was the eldest of three children. The Terimidias's lived on Fenris Isle, situated on Lordamere Lake. Dawn was born a curious child, always asking why her Father had to leave for months on end, always wondering why there were no female soldiers. As a Child, Dawn dreamed of being amonst her Father and the strong, and brave Knights of Lordaeron, however her hopes were not seen the same way by those around her. Dawn was raised to be a noblewoman and her mother did her best to try encourage Dawn to have fun at lavish parties and balls with other noble families. She grew to despise her mother for this, feeling as though her life had been chosen for her, rather then having a choice. In secret however there were some who saw Dawn had the intelligence, strength and capacity to be a far better Knight then her younger brothers, who her Father seemed to praise at every oppertunity. Dawn's passion for Knights lead her to read combat-manuals in secret and to her fathers suprise, began to point out the mistakes of combatants at duels or during training sessions. Although proud, her Father never envisioned Dawn as a Knight, but there was one Knight who did, Gregor Harvoc. Gregor was one of her Fathers most trusted advisors, and was an exceptionally talented Knight and Strategist. Gregor had evolved his own fighting style using the spear and so from the day Dawn could lift a spear, The Knight-Commander, Gregor Harvoc began to squire Dawn in secret, training her over years. Dawn had become the very thing her mother had feared, someone who lived a double life as she had. While her Father would go out to lead the Lordaeronian Forces, Dawn would train, and wait for her oppertunity to show her Father who she really was...though, she would never get the chance. The Third War and The Siege of Fenris Dawn had heard of the Plagues in the North and had watched her father go out and combat it, returning exausted and with little hope. Capital City, the heart of Lordaeron, would be sieged by Arthas during his return, Fenris Isle would become the last bastion of the Lordaeron forces in central Lordaeron. Fenris Isle would act as the final frontier against the Scourge for many months before falling to the Scourge's overwhelming numbers after a betrayal from within. Dawn would be able to flee the brutal siege by Gregors side, never knowing if her family, friends or anyone else had made it out. 'New Life' Gregor would take Dawn to the one place he suspected was safe to hide from the Scourge, a cave situated high in the Alterac Mountains. They would hunt for food, train, and share stories for years. They would travel to Hillsbrad, The Hinterlands and out into Lordaeron on occasion, but never stayed in once place too long, never lingered in the Hell which was now their homeland. Reunited After almost a decade of living in solitude with her mentor Gregor. One day, Gregor would find an odd letter in their cave-retreat, summoning Gregor to the aid of his former Lord, and Dawn's father, Araxamas Terimidias. They set out immidiently, and once reaching Tirisfal Glades, decided to split up so that Dawn could locate her Father, and Gregor could set out on completing a task Araxamas had asked of him. Dawn would discover her father, but in the most horrid of circumstances. Distraught and Hallucinating due to a partially healed Death-Coil wound, Araxamas would raise arms against his daughter, believing her to be a hallucination caused by his condition. The fight was traumatic, eventually ending in Dawn overpowering her Father and convincing him it was really her. 'New Purpose' Dawn would go on to march by her Father's side and that of the now reformed Knights of Fenris, seeking the annihilation of the Scourge and Justice for her Kingdom and Family, Dawn would overcome many challenges, and is yet to face many others.... Appearance, Traits and Characteristics Appearance Dawn is tall and slender like her mother, but also inherited many muscular features from her father. She is covered neck to toe in a mix of Mail and Plate armor, and bears an Old Lordaeronian Tabard Gregor had rewarded her with. She carries the spear of her old mentor, who tragically passed away after being turned to the Scourge. Traits and Characteristics Dawn is head-strong and confident like her Father, but also shares the caution and patience of her Mother. She becomes agitated at the sexist motion that only men can become Knights, but is otherwise calm and maintains a healthy sense of humor around the other Knights. Which often carries into her encounters with horrifying undead. She is set out to prove she can handle herself. She's mostly calm, and focused as a person, but becomes a bit hot headed if she feels someone believes her weak or incapable.